I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic motor that rotationally drives using electrostatic force, and in particular to an electrostatic motor that rotationally drives by generating a high electric field in a vacuum.
II. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional electric motors use electromagnetic force generated by a coil and magnet. Electrostatic motors that rotationally drive using electrostatic force are also known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-88984, and Study of Servo System using Electrostatic Motors written by Akio Yamamoto et al. www.intellect.pe.u-tokyo.ac.jp/japanese/dissertation_j/yamamoto.html)
However, conventional electric motors using electromagnetic force generated by a coil and magnet produce gas in a vacuum, breaking up the vacuum. In addition, since conventional electric motors use magnetic materials, they cannot be operated in strong magnetic fields.
Conventional electrostatic motors, as described above, also produce gas in a vacuum, breaking up the vacuum. In conventional electrostatic motors, the electric field is increased by placing a large number of pairs of electrodes on an insulator so that the electrodes are closely spaced. However, this method is prone to dielectric breakdown, creeping discharge, spark discharge, and other concerns. Accordingly, a strong electric field cannot be generated, and sufficient driving force cannot be produced. Therefore, practical electrostatic motors have not yet been realized.